1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating apparatus, a generating method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques have been offered in relation to extracting features from an image by using a neural network. For example, a technique is offered by which a significance map of an image is generated by using a convolutional neural network. As another example, a technique is offered by which one or more objects included in an image are discriminated by using a neural network.
However, according to the conventional techniques described above, information used for appropriately recognizing the image is not necessarily generated. For example, merely discriminating the objects contained in the image does not necessarily mean that information used for appropriately recognizing the image is generated from information available in the neural network.